The Survivor
by Tori Briefs
Summary: AU...Bulma and her family were banished from Planet Vegeta-Si and sent to Earth while she was very young for fear that she might get stronger than the prince. Her father has had continuous contact with the King and she has been training on Earth. Now they are wanted back for some project that Bardock needs help on. What is it for and why was Dr. Briefs needed on the planet for it?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT.**

 **Chapter 1 …Prologue**

Bulma was in her bed sleeping, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring. She was moving. She couldn't even say goodbye to her loved friends. Her parents had been called and would be moving back to her home. Where was her home? It was Planet Vegeta-Si. Her parents had moved to earth from Vegeta-Si when she was 5 years of age. She was one of the most powerful one of her age and the prince of Vegeta-Si was the only other one born with that amount of power. Bulma's father was head of the science and engineering for the Royals alongside a good friend of his that was named Bardock, though her father was more on the engineering side of things where as Bardock was more part of the medical. They had been sent away because of fear, fear that she would grow to be as strong, if not stronger than, the prince himself. He was 2 years older than she and they had played together when he wasn't out training. Bulma could only remember some of what she left behind for she was only 5 and she was now turning 16 in a few short months. One thing that she kept seeing in her dreams was the face of that 7 year old boy. He, of course, wasn't 7 anymore. He was now 18 according to the calculations that Bulma had made. During her time on earth, she had calculated a year in Vegeta-Si was 435 earth days and so that's when she celebrated her birthday. The Queen of Vegeta-Si had grown to love Bulma as her own daughter. It was the King's decision to either exile the family or execute them. He thought that if she was to grow up on a planet of 'weaklings' as he put it, she would also grow to be weaker. She lived a normal life on Earth, well, as normal as she could.

It was hard to sleep at night when all she could think of was her leaving and she couldn't even say to her friends why she was leaving. Knowing that if she said anything about her leaving that they would all ask questions, she opted out on telling them. She couldn't stand seeing their faces. She was a bright girl that had become as smart as her father at age 12 and now she was improving on her father's inventions. She had found some friends at a young age and they had all wondered about her tail but she said that she was born with it and that she didn't want to lose it. They were all confused but it had settled when she had saved their lives a few times using her tail to help her in the situations. She was not a normal Saiyan either. She was part of a rare breed that only was in certain blood lines called a Blue blood Saiyan. It almost never showed up either. Neither of her parents had the same coloring as her. She had wonderful Blue hair that reminded her of the blue of the sea. Her eyes were the same blue as her hair and her tail had also matched. It was surprising to say the least when she was born. Neither of her parents thought that it was in either of their bloodlines.

Her father, Dr. Trunks Briefs, had continuous connection to Vegeta-Si and had helped Bardock from Earth. Bulma wasn't allowed to be near him when he was communicating with the other Saiyans for fear of her reconnecting there. She had thought about trying to trick her father or sneak in there but she knew better than that. Her Mother, Bunny Briefs, was an always cheery woman who loved to cook. When outside, her parents hid their tails and it disgust Bulma to no end. She hated when she had to hide her lovely tail. It was uncomfortable and she liked to show her unique tail off. In her time on earth, Bulma and her friends went on some odd and dangerous adventures. She even acquired a boyfriend here. His name was Yamcha. He was one of her first friends and thankfully to her, he was a fighter and loved to train. She had to lower her power level so that they had a 'fair' fight but it was all just fun for her. ' _Man am I going to miss him when I leave'_ she thought. She had woken up from yet another dream. It was a memory of her and Prince Vegeta.

 **~Flashback~**

"Hey! Bulma! Come quickly, I want to show you another new move that I learned today!" Vegeta shouted to her from across the lovely garden. Bulma loved to be there and admire all of the different plants.

"Hold on!"

"Bulma?" She was currently in a tree and was right above Vegeta. He looked around for her and then she fell from the tree and he had managed to catch her in his arms with his fast reflexes. "You need to be more careful. I haven't even beaten you up yet and you might have needed a regen tank."

"Hey!" She got down from his arms and started to walk out of the garden. "Just because I might need the regeneration tank sometimes after we spar doesn't mean that that fall would have done any damage to me. Now what's the new move that you wanted to show me?" He grabbed her hand and ran down to the nearby crook.

"Watch this." He then started to levitate off the ground and started flying. All trained fighters knew how to do it but it was new to the young Saiyans.

"Wow! Could you teach me that?"

"No, I haven't taught you any moves that I have learned, why should I start now?"

"Because, then when we spar, we could spar in the air and it would be more fun."

"Fun? No, Fighting isn't for fun; it's for things like missions and other things. I will have more of an advantage than you."

"Fine, why do you show me these things when you won't even teach me how to do it?"

"I need to be stronger than you and I like to show off."

"Why do you need to be stronger? You are already older than me."

"Yes, but there is much you need to learn. I'm keeping you safe because I am stronger than you." It confused Bulma. _Safe? Safe from what?_ Before she could ask, he added, "And you are just a girl."

"That's it!" She lunged for him, forgetting that he was still in the air. He grabbed her wrist and spun around then letting go, launching her into the creek. She climbed out coughing on the water and that's when he had gone down to her.

 **~End of flashback~**

 _'If only I had understood what he said'._ The memory was a frequent one in her dreams, for unknown to the two young Saiyans; the King was watching them from afar and had heard what they had said. That was the day that he had made the final decision to exile the family to Earth. That was when Bulma had found out what he meant by keeping her safe. He had meant that he was keeping her there. She was his only friend and he hers.

They were to leave the next day to Earth. She wasn't allowed to say goodbye to Vegeta and it felt the same as she did now. Why is she going back? Her father had been talking to Bardock and the King in a meeting last week and the King had said that he needed his assistance on Planet Vegeta-Si. He couldn't do it from Earth and the family was being welcomed back. It was going to be a long 2 week journey to Vegeta-Si. She wasn't looking forward to it either. Thankfully, she and her father had designed and built the ship. It took a while for Bulma to grasp the Saiyan technology, for she was used to working with Earth technology and wasn't allowed to mess with the Saiyan technology. It wasn't long before she got a hold of how it worked though. She had helped put in her two cents in the design and had put in a few secret hiding places in her room that even her father didn't know about.

She looked at the clock. It was only 11 at night and they were to leave right before sunrise. It had taken a while for her to fall asleep again and it was another memory.

 **~Flashback~**

She was playing with some scraps in her father's lab with her father and Bardock discussing some important things when two boys came running in. One was a little taller than her and was the same age. He had long black and messy hair that reached his hips. The other one was a few years younger than her and had even messier hair than his older brother. He was only about 3 years old but he had been training with his brother so he was somewhat stronger than an average boy at that age. His hair was also black. He was a splitting image of his father when he was that age. "Father! Father! Come quick, we want to show you something!" The older of the two brothers spoke.

"What do you want to show me boys?"

"It's outside. The Prince and his mother are waiting." It was the younger of them that spoke that time.

"Queen Linda? Are they asking for us?"

"No, we asked them to go there and then we came to you two so we can show everyone."

"Well, show us the way."Bardock said.

Bulma looked at her father and he stood in front of her examining what she was making. "Are you coming?"

She stood and dusted her outfit off. It still had some black spots but it was as clean as it was going to get. She and her father followed the others and went to the grassy fields. "Alright, we gathered you all out here for you to watch what we learned today." The older boy said.

"Get on with it boy, we don't have all day." Bardock joked.

"Fine, fine. Come on Kakarot. Let's show them." The two brothers jumped away facing each other. "Now!" They ran towards each other but when they were about to hit each other, they were on the opposite side of each other and the older brother jabbed his elbow into his younger brother's side.

The ones that were watching were clapping. That is, all but Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma watched in awe trying to see how they did it. Vegeta had showed it to her before but she still had yet to learn. Vegeta didn't find it amusing because he thought that they were only wasting his time with what they were doing. Vegeta had walked over to Bulma and whispered in her ear. "You still don't know how to do it do you?"

"No." She pouted. Vegeta smirked and then they both watched as the two walked over to them.

"Hey, Vegeta." Kakarot said.

Vegeta only frowned and looked between the two. He hated when they addressed him without his proper title. The only ones that were allowed to were Bulma and his parents. Bulma wasn't supposed to though so she only addressed him casually when they were alone. "Are you proud of us? We mastered the basics."

"Nope, you still have one or two more years ahead of you. You two still don't know how to fly yet. It's part of the basics." They frowned knowing that he was right. Vegeta turned and headed back into the castle. "Are you coming?" Bulma knew that it was her being asked. She looked at her father and the Queen. They smiled and nodded simultaneously. She ran after him and followed. He led her back to the lab. It was one of her favorite places and he was always interested in what she was creating. She sat back down at where she was creating her newest thing. It didn't do much, all it did was fly and move around. Vegeta knelt down examining what she had made. "Nice. Not the best but it's cool to watch."

"Thank you." It went back down to the ground and she started to take it apart to make something else. It wasn't good enough though. Her father and Bardock returned and started back on what they were working on before and didn't even acknowledge that they were in there.

 **~End of flashback~**

She sat on her bed with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was going to miss this place.

 **AN:** And last but not least, my final Christmas present to you. A new Story! Yep. Anyway, if you have ever dared to read my profile, you will notice that there is something that says that The Survivor and His Survivor have a lot in common. His survivor is sort of a play off of this one. I got the idea for that one while I was a couple chapters in of my prewriting for this story. Hope you like the starting chapter and the second will be soon to come.

Hope you got everything you wanted for Christmas (or whatever you celebrate). I know I did (Which is to get my car ready for inspection by Christmas.) ...(My dad, oldest brother, and I are in the process of restoring my car and now the only thing that stops it from running is that it doesn't have any gas in it yet. So excited!)


	2. The long trip Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT.**

 **Chapter 2 …The long trip "Home"**

Bulma looked outside. Her things were already to go and were being loaded in the ship. It didn't take long for everything was in capsules. She sat in her room looking out the window. Her parents knew that she was going to need some time alone so they gave her 10 minutes and then they were to be off. Bulma thought for the thousandth time in the past 12 hours how much she was going to miss Planet Earth and the people that she had grown fond of. "Knock, knock. Hey, sweetie, it's time that we head off." Her mother slowly walked into the room. "It will be sunrise when we leave the atmosphere."

Bulma sighed and stood up to follow her mother to the ship. Her father was already in the control room calculating everything and setting the course to Vegeta-Si. Bulma took her seat which was the copilot's seat. Her mother refused to sit there because she hated to be in 'control' of the ship. Bunny's seat was between the Dr. Brief's and Bulma's but it was behind them. Bulma watched the countdown and when it reached zero, she watched the outside as they hit lift off. It was an odd feeling to say the least, when they reached outer space. Bulma heard a female voice say "Gravity on. You may now freely move around the ship." Her mother quickly unbelted herself and ran to the nearest bathroom. Her father had expected as much. Bunny never did enjoy the lift off or landing of ships. They always made her nauseous. Bulma, on the other hand, had stayed put not knowing exactly what to do. Her father had unbuckled but didn't get out of his seat. "Your mother has never liked traveling through space. I'm glad that you inherited my trait for space travel." He smiled and then stood up to go to his room. Bulma looked at all of the commands. By the looks of it, they were going to be landing in two and a half weeks. Bulma picked up a book, all written in Saiya-jin. She had taken up learning the language and it only had taken her a few weeks at most to get a hang of it again.

"Sorry about that, I don't really like traveling."

"It's alright mom, daddy already explained it."

"Oh, well, I guess he didn't tell me. What book are you reading?"

"Oh, an old fairy tale book that I found. It has all of these myths, legends, and prophesies, all in created by different Saiyans. It is very fascinating." Bulma had let her mother's first comment slide about her father not telling her mother. When she was only 12 years of age, her mother had told her the 'birds and the bees' story and had also explained the mating process. Her father had totally avoided her for a month afterwards, felling a little embarrassed about it. Apparently, when two Saiyans bond, they share thoughts and can talk telepathically to one another.

"What one do you like the most?"

Her mother sat next to her and looked over at what Bulma was currently reading. "Well, this one isn't my favorite, though very good. My favorite one is about the legendary, as they had called it." Her mother had seemed to perk up when she said that. Bulma knew that her mother was the one that had brought this book and would read it from time to time. It wasn't until now that she had been able to get her hands on it.

"That one is my favorite too. Legend has it that the power will arise from the royal blood line and ever since, the kings have gotten stronger and stronger. Some believe that King Vegeta is the one that is talks about but others, such as your father and I, think that it will be Prince Vegeta and he will either ascend before he becomes king, or right after."

Bulma took the time to stop and think about it. She knew that is couldn't possibly be King Vegeta the will ascend. The story tells of a younger Saiyan and his offspring.

 **~The legendary~**

In many centuries from now, there will be a ruler that brings power. A power that is far greater than our power. This young ruler will bring peace with enemies and will bring our kingdom to prosper. He and his descendants from then on will be able to be the legendary with a golden aura around him but only one descendant a generation will have the ability. The key to unlock this legendary form will be unique, it will be special, and there will be none like it. There will be but two keys. If the ruler chooses the one that is forced upon him then only he will be the legionary but if he chooses the one that has been there always, then the key will become legendary with a silver aura around it. In a great battle, only one key can be chosen and a quick decision must be made. As it has been said, only one descendant a generation will have the ability, but if the right key was chosen any of the descendants would have the ability but not all will succeed.

 **~A week passed on the ship~**

 _'_ _Ugh, I can't wait to land.'_ Bulma thought to herself. ' _It gets so boring on this ship. I have run out of things to work on and I can't work on anything that I was working on back on Earth because it might damage the ship if something goes wrong._ '

"Honey, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." Mrs. Briefs said through the door.

"Alright." Bulma heard footsteps walking away and her mother's energy leaving the area. Even though she wasn't being trained like a Saiyan, she still did train. She had learned how to sense Ki and how to hide her own Ki. She had learned how to fly and to 'teleport', which is only a short burst of super speed she found out, almost right after she had found Yamcha. He was taught by an old guy by the name of Master Roshi. Bulma also met a guy named Krillin and another named Tien. They were all great friends of hers and they had taught her many things.

Bulma got up off of the floor and stepped over the different machines that she was changing or repairing and went to the kitchen. "Bulma, after dinner, could you go and check on the coordinates and everything in the control room?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Sure. What's for dinner anyway?"

"It's a special dish. It has all sorts of vegetables and meat and it comes together with this fantastic sauce. It was very popular when I made it back on Vegeta-Si." Her mother answered. "The Queen has asked me to make it for the welcome party when we arrive."

"Welcome party?" Bulma was never informed of a welcome party before. This was new.

"Yes, well, it won't be the night of our coming for the Prince wouldn't be there. He's out on a mission right now and won't be back until a few days after we arrive there."

These new discoveries made Bulma think. _Gives me enough time to settle until I see him again._ And then it hit her. "Does he even know that we are coming back?"

Her parents looked at each other with worried faces. "Bulma dear-"

Bulma cut them off. "Is that why I'm not allowed to talk to him? He's not even there for me to talk to?"

"Bulma, please-"

Her mother was cut off again. "Why? Why is it that he can't know? You do remember that he hates surprises?"

"Yes, but dear, it was all the King's plan."

"Because those are all such great plans."

"Hold your tongue! It is the King that you are talking about and you are to show him respect!" Her father said sternly. He knew that she grew to dislike the King because he was the one that separated the two but he still was loyal to the crown and didn't like and won't tolerate talk that was disloyal to the crown, not caring who the one that said it was. "I know you don't like that he sent us to Earth and is now bringing us back but I won't tolerate that type of disrespect." The rest of the meal was silent and Bulma was the first one to finish. She stood up when the last of her food was off her plait and went to the control room. Mrs. Briefs watched as her daughter leave. _"Didn't you check on everything before dinner? Why did you ask her to?"_

 _"_ _We are early in our arriving. I have already told the King and Queen about it."_

Bulma was walking fast to the control room because she wanted to get back on what she was working on in her room. When she arrived, she was caught by the sight of a marvelous site to behold. It was small but with her Saiyan sight, she could tell that it was Vegeta-SI. She looked at the timing till landing and it said 12 hours. She was absolutely surprised and needed to tell her father immediately. She ran back to the kitchen and saw her father's smile. Her mother was humming to a tune and cleaning dishes. "Daddy we-"

"Yes sweetie, I know. I have already informed them too." Bulma went and hugged her father in thanks and then went to her room. She started to encapsulate many of her things and then in many portable boxes the size of her hand into a backpack. There were many extra capsules and she put those into another separate box, this one being double the size of the others. She went to her bed and looked around the room. It was now empty except for the bed. She knew that Vegeta wouldn't be there for another week but she was just so excited to get back there. She got under the covers and watched the ceiling until sleep came over her.

 **AN:** Double update! I know I owe it to you guys. And I would love some feed back on the plot developments. Constructive criticisms and helping thoughts are great.

 **Review Replies:**

 **sukisuzukipuki,** Thank you.

 **Twisted Musalih,** Now you don't have to.

 **Spellweaver10,** Thanks. Hope you like the second and third too.

 **Yin - Yang M,** Thanks.

 **Otakuthetaco,** I know this isn't soon but I've finally done it.


	3. New Culture

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT.**

 **Chapter 3 …New Culture**

"Bulma Dear, time to wake up. We will be landing in 30 minutes." Bulma fluttered her eyes open to see her mother by her side. Her mother had grown to know better than to wake her up by touching Bulma. She had gotten hurt enough times to know that it's best not to. Bulma had quick and strong reflexes, even more so when she just woke up. Her mother went to the door and Bulma got up out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, it clicked at what her mother had said. They were about to land. Bulma quickly put on her clothes for the day and then her shoes. She had decided, remembering how hot it was, on a pair of shorts and a blue tank top. Her shoes were ordinary tennis shoes. She then ran to the control room where both her parents were already sitting. She sat in her seat and buckled up. The voice on the speaker then said, 'initiating landing sequence'. It had almost felt as weird landing as it did lift off but she definitely didn't feel as bad as her mother. When the belts were automatically unbelted, her mother covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom. Bulma looked at her father and smiled. She knew that he had missed here. This is where he called home. They both waited for her mother to come out of the bathroom and then opened the doors. Her father hooked his arm with her mother's and went out first. Bulma followed with her arms crossed in front of her. Outside there were three adults waiting for them. Two of them Bulma recognized immediately. The first one was the Queen. The second was Bardock. The third, it took a second of thought but Bulma knew that it had to be the King. She lowered her power level before she got in the atmosphere because, subconsciously, she was afraid to be exiled again but this time, it would be before she even got to see Vegeta again. He looked intimidating. When she was here the last time, she only had seen the king once or twice.

"Welcome back Trunks" Bardock stated walking over to greet them. "Bunny." He smiled and nodded. Then he looked over their shoulder and saw Bulma. "And this would be Bulma. All grown up." He admired. Bulma smiled and nodded. "You remember me?"

"Of course. How could I forget?"

Bardock nodded and The Queen came over. "Queen Linda." Her parents bowed and said simultaneously. They moved to the side to go and talk to the King.

"Now, if you remember him you had better remember me."

"Yes, I remember well." Bulma said when she bowed to the Queen.

"You look all grown. But that's to be expected with all the years that you have been gone." The Queen held out her hand. "Here, I'll show you to your room. Your parents, Bardock, and King Vegeta have many things to discuss." Bulma took her hand and they walked into the castle. "Now, you will be living where you did when you were here before. When you were young, you had a remarkable memory, even for a Saiyan. Do you still have that memory?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Then you could show me the way to your place on the palace grounds." Bulma then took the lead to where she remembered she lived. It took no more than 15 minutes to get to the cottage type building surrounded by grass fields right outside the castle. The Queen took out her key and opened it. "Do you need help unpacking? I could send for someone."

"No thank you. I think that I need some time to get reacquainted with some of this though."

"Well, lunch will be served in 2 hours. I will have someone sent here to pick you up. Try and not get into anything too extreme. I know how you can get in your projects." Bulma bowed as the queen left. She let out a sigh and walked around the house. Bulma went to her room and released her things from some of the capsules. When she took a closer look at the room, she saw some pictures of her and Vegeta along with Kakarot and his older brother Raditz. She put away her clothes and then started to organize some things on the shelves. She didn't bring everything that she had that was back on Earth. She wouldn't need to. She only brought some outfits; some things to remember her friends by and the rest were all things that she worked on in the lab. When she was done, she left the room and went to explore the rest of the house. It was just as she remembered it. The only thing that it needed was a bit of dusting here and there but her mother would have done that anyway. Then Bulma went outside and traveled to where she would know best, the gardens. It didn't take her long at all and she looked at all of the new and interesting plants. Only a few hadn't changed. Thankfully, her favorite things were still there. The tree in the center that she always climbed, the stools around it where she had slept a timed or two, and the pond that she had 'fallen' into many times are a few things that hadn't changed that she loved about this place. She decided to climb the tree first and try and go to the top. It was one thing that she had always strived to do when she was younger. She had never gotten to the top before she fell.

When she did reach the top, she was taken by the view. It was one of the tallest in the area and she could see for miles. The sky was a beautiful shade of red and there were no clouds in sight. It was a drastic contrast to where she lived on Earth but it was still very beautiful. She stayed up there for what had seemed like hours when she felt a power level approach her house. She took off and was in her room when the servant called for her. "I'm coming!" Bulma nodded to the maid and followed her to the dining room. Inside the room, there were her parents, Bardock and his mate, The King and Queen, and a few other servants. She sat at the empty seat next to her mother. They were all still talking about some big thing and Bulma still couldn't be a part of it yet. She could only sit there and eat what was being put in front of her. To Bulma's surprise, the Queen wasn't interested in the conversation that was taking place and so she started to talk to Bulma.

"So, Bulma, have you gotten situated?"

"Yes, your highness. I have even visited the garden. I love how it looks."

"Ahh yes, the garden." She said happily" It's becau-." She stopped but looked like she wanted to continue. Then Bulma looked over at the King who was giving the Queen a disapproving look. "I love to go out there and admire the hard work that was put into it." Bulma thought of asking what she meant by that but then thought better of it and then there was a silence between the two. It was as if the King was censoring what the Queen could say to Bulma. "Since you don't really have anything to do tomorrow, I will take you to my seamstress and get you some suitable clothing. You can keep the ones that you came with but I need to get you some suitable formal and training clothes."

Bulma's eyes lit up. She had always liked shopping for clothes and now she was going to be able to choose everything about them. She couldn't wait. "Thank you your highness."

"It's no problem. Has your mother or father informed you of the welcoming Ball? It will be in celebration of your return and my son's. He completed his mission in record time and will be back in 5 days. He hates it when we through a big ball for him so we decided to include your family's return to be part of the reason."

"Well, they had mentioned that there would be a dinner because of our returning. I didn't know that it was going to be a ball."

"Well, then you are in for a treat when it happens. You still have your training room but you will have to share it when Kakarot and Raditz gets back until we build you a new one."

"When do they get back?"

"They are Vegeta's crew. They will get back the same time that Vegeta does."

"They were the only ones that were on his crew?" Bulma was shocked. She remembered that Vegeta didn't get along very well with others but only those two? Wow.

"Yes, well, there's also Nappa and T urles. He refuses to go on missions with anyone else. He loves to go on missions alone though. He does it all the time." Bulma was just finishing up her lunch. "Don't worry about your mess; they will get it for you." The Queen motioned to the servants to clean up the small mess that Bulma had with her dishes. "You can explore the castle if you would like but the chambers are off limits as well as the labs and the throne room. You can't train in the room until you have some training clothes and-"

"Oh, sorry for interrupting but, I have some training clothes that will suffice for the time being."

"Really? I didn't know that you train."

"Yes, I had to; it's in a Saiyan's blood."

"That it is, Alright, I will have someone escort you back to your housing and then to the training room if you want."

"That will be fine, if I am dismissed of course"

"Yes, you are." The Queen motioned and Bulma stood bowing as she left. "I shall see you bright and early tomorrow Bulma."

"Yes your highness. I can't wait." She left the room and headed to her house

"That is a fine young lady that you two have raised. She is oh so polite." The Queen stated back to Dr. and Mrs. Briefs. "Does she still have that feisty temper that she once had?"

"Absolutely, if it hasn't stayed the same, it has become even more so than it once was." Dr. Briefs replied.

"Is that so? I would love to see it. I'll go and check up on her after a while in the training room."

 **~back in the training room~**

Bulma was warming up for her training in her gi that Master Roshi had given her a month before she left. She was already missing those guys. She was punching and kicking at her invisible opponent trying to hold back as much power as she could but it was hard. She wouldn't be helping anything by doing this so she sat down and start to meditate. Soon, she felt the Queen's Ki coming towards the room and knowing that her training rooms weren't down this hall, Bulma was safe to assume that she was coming to check up on her. She heard a knock on the door. Bulma thought that it was strange that the queen had stopped right in front of the door and then knocked. "It's open!" Bulma yelled loud enough so that she could hear her.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course. I see no reason that you can't." The Queen sat down next to Bulma in the same position that Bulma was in.

"I apologize for not bowing my Queen but I'm in most of a meditative state."

"You shouldn't apologize for it. You almost never bowed to me when you were young and so I don't find any amount of disrespect for it. However, To the King you must always bow to show many things and only one of them being respect for your Royals. I don't know how the prince will react though. He sure has changed. He's almost nothing like his father but looks almost exactly like him. His father is caring and loving, even though he doesn't say it or express it but he is. The prince though. He's become a ruthless killer but like his father, goes off on terrible angry rants and that's when he goes off on missions all alone. He needs his space when he goes off. I knew that those years under Frieza were no good."

"Who is this Frieza that you speak of?"

"He is a tyrant and King Vegeta had sent Prince Vegeta there to learn how to rule this planet but he never came back the sweet and innocent little boy that he was. The king had sent him off about a month after you had left. Now, I know what you must be thinking. 'That the king makes bad choices.' but that time, wasn't a good time that he made choices. He regrets most of the choices that he made around that time and he has gotten better."

"Alright, I'll try and see through the error of his ways and see past what it has put me through." She lied. The Queen could tell but didn't push because Bulma had said what was to be said to end this conversation.

They both sat there in silence. Bulma knew that something was on the other's mind but wasn't willing to ask. Instead the Queen broke the silence. "When I came here, I expected you to be taking advantage of our technology for training. Instead I find you here, meditating."

"Like my father always said, you only are as strong as your mind is."

"Yes, that is in many ways true but I see something else going on." She left it at that knowing that Bulma would know what she was talking about. She knew that Bulma didn't want to be sent back. It wasn't that she didn't want to go and see her friends or go back to the life that she knew, it was just that this is where it felt right to be and being sent back would only hurt what progress that her father, Bardock, and the King have made. She did say that she would try to trust the king more but what if they knew that she was hiding her power to them. I wasn't like they could sense power. They would expect her to gain some power while she was here, right? Yes, that was it. She could hide it for a while and look like she's training but then she could let some power show its self. She put a smile on her face knowing that she had a plan and decided that it was time to go back to her house. It had been hours since she had last eaten anything. She got up and walked to her house.

It didn't take long at all and it soon she was in her kitchen with the smell of dinner tugging at her. "Hello dear. How was your training?"

"Oh, it was alright. It didn't help me much but I hope that tomorrow gets better."

"I do too sweet heart. Now, help me and get some plates down."

Bulma did what was asked and her father came in when she was done. "Why, hello, Bulma. How was your first day?"

"I went to the garden. It was almost just as I remember. It is still so beautiful. I'm going there tomorrow too. What about you? Did you accomplish much in the time you spent with them?"

"Yes, I did. It is the most complex and simple thing that I have come across. But that's all I'm allowed on the subject. What about your training? I know that you can't possibly be showing your full power right now. You can't get any better if you don't train at your potential."

"I know. I'm going to work my way up to it again. You know, learn some new moves and all."

"If you insist." Their dinner went by fast and without anyone talking. Bulma was all caught up in her thoughts about tomorrow. She was the first to finish again and she went to her room. Despite her mind being everywhere, sleep came the instant her head touched her pillow.

 **AN:** Hope you guys like how this is continuing.


End file.
